


Breathe Me

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Sick, Archie Andrews burned, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews nightmares, Archie Andrews panic attack, Archie Andrews raped, Archie Andrews seizures, Betty Cooper good sister, Burning house, Burns, Canada, Chic good brother, Chic good son, Chic hurt, Chic raped, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Fire, Gay Archie Andrews, Gay Sex, Ghoulies, Good Chic, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hal Cooper Being an Asshole, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hiram Lodge rapes Archie Andrews, Horrible birthday, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle Friendship, Jughead Jones good brother, Kidnapping, Kurtz hurts Archie Andrews, Lust, M/M, Nice Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Nice Reggie Mantle, Nightmares, Oxygen Tank, Oxygen mask, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Reggie Mantle, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle gay, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Reggie Mantle sings, Seizures, Soft Reggie Mantle, Southside Serpent Archie Andrews, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Black Hood, Worried FP Jones II, bronchitis, falice - Freeform, smoke inhalation, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: What If Chic wasn’t The Gargoyle King, a camera porn star, or Involved with drug dealers? What If he really was a hurt scared to death kid In need of love, protection, and family? What If he really was Betty and Jughead’s brother and Alice and FP's son? Everyone wants to welcome Chic and give him the love he deserves, but can they protect him from Hal AKA The Black Hood? Meanwhile(Season jump) after Archie settles In his new life and job In Canada It’s not a bear that gets the jump on him It’s Hiram Lodge. He has found Archie. Archie thinks Hiram Is going to kill him. But It’s so much worse than that. Ever since Hiram sent Archie to prison he has admitted to himself that he’s jealous of his daughter for being with Archie and that he’s sexually and lustfully obsessed with Archie. Hiram kidnaps the poor boy and forces him to be his sex slave. Eventually Archie escapes and makes It back home to his dad. But Is Hiram done with him? Both Archie and Fred will soon find out Archie getting attacked by a bear would have been better. Can Fred protect his son this time?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Chic, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Chic (Riverdale) & Betty Cooper, Chic (Riverdale) & Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Chic
Kudos: 16





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: This Is for the fans who like the Idea of Archie/Reggie. So In this Version Veronica and Reggie never date and neither do Veronica and Archie. This story Is one I have been wanting to write. But the Archie/Hiram part Is also a request I got from a Fanfiction writer.
> 
> Note 2: Polly and the twins don’t exist. And obviously neither does Charles Smith. Chic Is Betty and Jughead’s only brother. 
> 
> Note 3: In this story there Is also a different outcome to the night The Ghoulies beat up Jughead. Don't worry, he still lives.

After Betty got all her research done Including a picture she finally went to track her brother down by herself. When she got to a hostel In Centerville she saw a sobbing boy up against the wall getting cut with a box cutter In the right shoulder. Her brother!

Betty: Let go of him!

Chic cried out In pain again as Marcel cut him In the right shoulder again.

Betty: I said let go of my brother!

She peppered sprayed Marcel In the face causing him to let go of Chic. Chic looked terrified but also confused because of the word “brother”. 

Betty: It’s okay, we have to go!(Helped him up and helped him walk)

As soon as they got to Betty’s house she busted Inside with Chic.

Betty: Mom! Dad! I need help!

Alice: Betty, what happened?!

As Hal got the first aid kit Alice helped Chic sit at the kitchen counter.

Alice: He needs stitches. The cuts are pretty deep.

With that Chic fell off of the chair and crawled back against the wall In fear.

Chic: No please! No needles! Don’t hurt me!

Alice: Kid, we’re not going to hurt you. We’re trying to help you.

Hal decided to help Alice out by Injecting Chic with a sleep medicine. Chic sobbed and shook but then passed out. After the stitches Alice carried Chic to the guest room and gently laid him In the bed.

Alice: Whoever you are, you’re safe here.

She and Hal went back down to the kitchen where Betty was waiting.

Hal: Who Is that Betty?

Betty: After doing some research I found out that mom has a son. That boy Is him. That boy Is my brother. Some asshole was cutting him with a box cutter when I found him.

A tear went down Alice’s cheek

Alice: Thank you Betty

In the morning Betty, Alice, and Hal were eating breakfast when suddenly Chic came running downstairs heading towards the door making the family jump up.

Hal: Hey!(Seized Chic’s arm hard)

Alice: Hal! Take It easy!

Chic: Who are you people?! Please don’t hurt me!(Sobbed)

Alice: We’re not going to hurt you Chic

Chic: How do you know my name?

Alice: I know because-

She took out the birth certificate

Alice: I’m your mom

Chic slid to the floor sobbing. Alice kneeled by him and pulled him Into his arms.

Alice: It’s okay sweetheart. Listen, tonight you and I we’ll get some Ice cream. You’ll have fun and It will make you feel better. I’m so happy to have you back In my life Chic.

That night Chic, Alice, and Betty were In the kitchen enjoying the Ice cream they just got when Hal busted Inside the house.

Hal: Betty, do you know what you let Into our house?!

Alice stood up and pushed Chic behind her

Alice: What are you talking about?

Hal: I just got back from the Hostel In Centerville. The manager Marcel told me In order for Chic to stay there for free he allowed Marcel to touch him whenever and however he wanted!

The sound of Marcel’s name made Chic tremble

Chic: He’s lying! He raped me! Every night!(Cried)

Alice: Hal, leave him alone! Before I kick you out!

Hal: I’m staying at the Five Seasons tonight

Alice: Fine Hal, do what you want.

Hal left. Alice pulled sobbing Chic Into a hug

Alice: It’s alright honey. It’s okay.

In the morning after Alice left for work Betty was woken up by her dad’s voice yelling at Chic.

Hal: Where Is my father’s watch Chic?!

But Chic just continued to sob and tremble

Hal: Answer me!

Betty: Dad, what the hell are you doing?

Hal: I came back for my father’s watch and now It’s gone. And your brother can’t seem to look me In the eyes!

Betty: That’s because you terrify him!

Hal: Terrify him? Tough(Laughed)

Hal: Where Is the watch Chic? Where Is It?!(Yelled as he jumped at Chic causing Chic to shrink Into the wall)

Betty: Dad! Leave him alone and quit harassing him! If you don’t leave right now I’m calling mom!

Hal: Go ahead, I don’t care

Betty: And I’ll tell her about your secret affair with Penelope Blossom. Cheryl told me.

With that Hal took off

Betty: You okay Chic?

Chic: Thank you(Hugged her)

Betty: It’s not safe for you to be here by yourself. Come on, you’re coming to school with me.

The minute Betty walked Into the student lounge she saw Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Kevin, and Reggie. Betty could tell Chic was scared and shy.

Betty: Everyone, this Is my brother Chic.

Veronica: Hello hottie(Whispered to Kevin)

Kevin: My gaydar says he Is not Into women Veronica(Whispered back)

Jughead: I’m glad you found him Bett’s. Nice to meet you Chic.

Kevin: Well, he can come hear us rehearse. Come on, we have a play to do tonight.

Chic felt safe as long as he was with Betty. Betty explained to the teachers why Chic couldn’t be alone and why he needed to stay with her. Despite Chic being really shy because Kevin, Fangs, and Toni were also gay they became Chic’s best friends right away. That night everyone was enjoying the Carrie play until everyone saw Midge Klump stabbed to death and pinned against a stage wall

Jughead: I don’t think that’s part of the play

Cheryl: Help her. For god’s sakes help her!

Alice noticed Midge and screamed. As people started screaming FP ran over to Jughead and Betty ran over to Alice.

Betty: I can’t find Chic!

Meanwhile Chic ran for his life on the streets of Riverdale as The Black Hood chased him. But soon Chic was knocked out by Marcel. When Chic woke up he was In his old room at the Hostel. He was naked and lying on the bed with his hands tied behind. He saw Marcel standing there naked.

Chic: No! Please untie me! I’m scared. Mommy please help me.(Crying)

Marcel: Time to make you mine again boy. You're going to learn to love my touch, crave It. I'm going to turn you Into my personal needy little whore. You're never going to want to go home.

Chic: Please stop!

He tried kicking but It was no use. Soon Marcel was between his legs and deep Inside him. Chic started to sob harder.

Chic: No, No...please no!

His hands clenched and unclench with Marcel’s every thrust. He tried to pull himself out from under Marcel’s much heavier form but It was no use. Marcel pulled out of the poor boy. Chic stared up at him with wide terrified eyes. Marcel grasped Chic’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders as the boy tried to kick him. He yanked Chic’s lower half toward him, stretching him out fully, then thrust back Into the hot quivering hole. 

Marcel: When your family comes to rescue you I'm personally going to break that pretty little blonde sister of yours. Betty, Is It?

Chic: Don't you touch her! Please!(Cried)

He cried out as he was pulled onto Marcel’s lap. It felt as If Chic slid down further onto Marcel’s cock, as If It was never ending and there was no base to stop It. He whimpered as the man began bouncing him on his length. The sounds of wet slapping of flesh and Chic’s cries filled the room. Marcel’s seed rushed out of him and exploded Into Chic. Chic cried and arched. In the morning after Midge’s funeral FP went straight back to work and Jughead went with him. And thanks to Jughead’s videos of the behind the scenes of the play Fangs was also arrested that morning.

FP: Out of all the girls In Riverdale Fangs had to go for her.(Groaned)

Jughead: What are we going to do dad? Fangs Is Innocent, we have to get him out of there.

Alice walked Into the diner sobbing. FP quickly walked over to her.

FP: Alice, what’s wrong?

Alice: There’s something I should have to you the minute I found out. Both you and Jughead. I had your baby, I named him Chic.

Jughead: You mean…. Chic Is my brother?(Gasped)

Alice: Yes, and now thanks to The Black Hood this guy who held Chic hostage In the past has him once more.(Sobbed)

She showed him the letter from The Black Hood.

Jughead: Betty knows where that Is

FP: That Idiot Minetta and the cops are busy working on Midge and Fangs. I’ll get The Serpents to help. And we’re going Immediately. 

He pulled Alice Into a hug

FP: You and Betty stay home. We’ll rescue Chic and bring him home.

He and Jughead called The Serpents and they all went straight to the Wyt Worm.

FP: Okay everyone, listen up!

Everyone got quiet

FP: I just found out I have another son. Toni, from what I hear you and Fangs are his best friends. Jughead’s brother Is Chic. Now, thanks to The Black Hood Chic Is being held hostage by a man named Marcel at a place In Centerville. I know everyone Is worried about Fangs. We all are. Which Is why besides Jughead I will only be bringing Sweet Pea, Toni, and Joaquin to help Jug and I rescue Chic.

The Serpents had a plan. One that they knew would work. First the distraction which was Sweet Pea and Joaquin. Sweet Pea and Joaquin walked Into the Hostel. 

Sweet Pea: My boyfriend and I would like a room please.(Put his arm around Joaquin’s shoulders)

Marcel suddenly had a smirk on his face

Marcel: Tell you what, you two can have It for free If you help me teach this little twink a lesson on what he Is made for and who he belongs to.

Joaquin: We’re so In!(Acted excited) 

Marcel took them up to the room where Chic was strapped naked to the bed.

Chic: Please, let me go!

Marcel: Well, start stripping you two. I’m going to watch.

Soon FP ran In and pounded him hard In the head knocking him out. The closer they got to Chic the more Chic sobbed.

FP: Chic, everything Is okay. You remember my son. We’re here to get you out of here.

He took out Chic’s birth certificate that Alice gave him.

FP: I’m your birth father not Hal. Which makes Jughead your brother. Let’s get you home. Alice and Betty are so worried about you.

He and Jughead quickly unstrapped Chic and wrapped a blanket around him. Toni had found pictures and videos of everything Marcel has done to Chic. While the three young Serpents dropped both the evidence and Marcel at the Centerville prison FP and Jughead took Chic back to Riverdale. The minute FP and Jughead walked Into the Cooper house with Chic Alice pulled Chic Into her arms.

Alice: Thank you FP

Betty: Listen, my mom and I have been talking all morning. We want you two to move In with us. You’re Chic’s family too and with The Black Hood still out there and probably will come for Chic again-

FP: Say no more, we’re In. It’s time you and I stop hiding what you and I were meant to be Alice. The five of us should have been a family from the beginning. I love you Alice Smith.

Alice: I love you too FP Jones. Let me get Chic up to his room then you and I will turn the basement Into a nice room for Jughead.

FP: Why don’t I get some of The Serpents to help? Jug and I will get them to help us move In then they’ll help with the basement.

FP and Jughead left. Alice felt Chic’s forehead.

Alice: Oh honey, you’re burning up. Let’s get you to bed.

Later that afternoon Jughead and FP were moved In and the basement was turned Into Jughead’s room. Soon Jughead was done on the phone with Attorney McCoy.

FP: What’s going on son?

Jughead: Good news Is Fangs Is getting released tonight at 8PM.

FP: That Is good, but what’s the bad news?

Jughead: There Is going to be protesters at the jail tonight calling for Fangs’s blood. The Serpents need to get him out of there without him getting torn apart. I’m going to go see Fangs now.

As soon as he walked out the door his phone rang again. It was Penny Peabody.

Jughead: What do you want Penny?!

Penny: I hear your buddy Fangs Is getting released from jail tonight and that a lot of people are not happy and calling for his blood. Of course The Ghoulies would love to tear your buddy apart. But we’re willing to take you Instead. After you get Fangs out of there come to Fox Forrest alone.

She hung up. That night Fangs did not make It out of the jail untouched. He was shot In the stomach. FP and Jughead rushed him to the hospital. 

Jughead: Help! We need a doctor!(Yelled worriedly)

Jughead ran over to the desk as FP supported Fangs.

Jughead: Miss, he was shot

The desk lady: I need you to wait

Jughead pounded on the desk angrily 

Jughead: He’s dying!(Cried)

A doctor: What’s going on here?

Jughead: My friend was shot right In the stomach.

Fangs cried In pain as he was laid on a gurney.

Fangs: No!(Cried as he latched onto FP’s wrist)

FP: Everything’s going to be okay

Fangs was rolled away as Jughead started walking away.

FP: Where do you think you’re going?

Jughead: To find the guy who shot Fangs(Lied)

FP: The hell you are! Not with people rioting! 

FP: Your angry? You want justice? So do I! But you have a fallen solider here boy and we need to talk to his family! That’s part of being a leader!(Stopped Jughead squeezing his right shoulder)

A tear went down Jughead’s right cheek

Jughead: Some leader I am(Tears In his eyes)

FP put his hand on Jughead’s right cheek

FP: Don’t go down that road. Okay? Come on.(Rubbing Jughead’s cheek)

FP: Come on(Put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders forcing him to follow him)

Meanwhile Alice, Betty, and Chic were alone until Hal walked In with Chic seized holding a knife against his throat.

Alice: Hal, get the hell away from him! 

Hal: Tell her Betty, tell her what we both know to be true.

Betty: He’s The Black Hood

Hal: Yes, and Chic Is on my list. I was the one who sent him back to Marcel. I let him have his fun with Chic before I kill him.

Alice: You bastard

But soon they saw cop car lights flashing

Hal: How did you call the cops so quickly?!

Archie walked In

Archie: They didn’t, I did. Betty told me to call the cops If I ever saw your car anywhere near her house or mine.

Hal pushed sobbing Chic to the floor then aimed a gun at Archie.

Hal: Big mistake Andrews 

But as he shot Fred pushed Archie to the floor. Cops ran In.

A cop: Drop the gun now!

Hal did. As he was handcuffed and taken away Betty phone rang. It was Jughead.

Betty: Jug

Jughead: Betty, I’m happy to hear your voice.

Betty: Me too Jug. You have no Idea.

Jughead: I just wanted to let you know I love you. I’ll never stop loving you.

Betty: Wait, what are you saying Jug? Where are you?

Jughead: I’ll see you soon

He hung up. Betty quickly called FP.

FP: Betty, are you, your mom, and Chic okay?

Betty: FP, Is Jughead with you?

FP: No, he left the hospital. I thought he went home. Why?

Betty: I’m just really worried about him. He called to say how much he loves me and It sounded like he was saying goodbye for good.

FP hung up as he felt his heart sank

FP: Toni, what do you know?

Meanwhile Jughead arrived In a field In Fox Forrest. 

Jughead: You know the deal Penny. You leave Fangs alone and you get me Instead.

Penny: You’re a true hero Jughead(Laughed)

Kurtz: We’re going to enjoy breaking you Jughead. And you will break.

Jughead was kicked down to the ground. The Ghoulies continued to beat him up with their fists and feet and cut him with knives. Soon FP ran Into the field but Jughead already had lots of cuts and bruises and Injuries. 

FP: Penny stop! Leave him alone!

Penny: Your son made a deal FP. Like everyone else The Ghoulies were going to go after Fangs. But Jughead made a deal for him Instead of Fangs. We’re not stopping until your son Is dead.

Kurtz: I don’t know Penny. Seeing his dad’s look of seeing him all bloody and In pain Is more satisfying. Plus, If we kill Jughead we will never get the pleasure of hurting him ever again.

Penny: You’re right. Everyone stop! We’re leaving now! Enjoy taking him to the hospital Jonsey. 

As soon as Penny and The Ghoulies were gone FP ran to his son battered, bloody, and broken figure. 

Jughead: Dad(Rasped)

FP: It’s okay Juggie, It’s okay. I’m getting you back to the hospital.

Jughead cried out In pain as FP picked him up Into his arms. The Serpents were still there for Fangs and now they had to worry about Jughead. As Jughead was put under and taken care of the doctors told FP Jughead had some broken ribs, one of which collapsed a lung. A broken ankle. There was a little Internal bleeding. Lots of bruises, lots of cuts. The doctors said The Ghoulies beat the shit out of him pretty good. Soon Alice, Betty, and Chic arrived at the hospital and Alice told FP what happened with Hal.

FP: Are you three okay?

Alice: Yes we’re unharmed. I wish Jughead was.

In the morning while Alice, Betty, and Chic were back home FP was sound asleep In the chair next to Jughead’s bed. Soon Jughead’s eyes snapped open.

Jughead: Dad(Whimpered sleepily) 

FP’s eyes snapped open

FP: Jug(Said worriedly as he squeezed his son’s left hand) 

Jughead: Dad I-

FP: You were very brave trying to protect Fangs Jughead. Fangs Is alive and Is going to be okay. Penny Is who you were going to In the first place not Mrs. Klump wasn’t It.

Jughead nodded yes

FP: You really are an amazing leader Juggie.

Tears started to form In Jughead’s eyes

FP: Shh, you’re alright. I’m here.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

That helped Jughead relax and he dozed back to sleep. FP kissed his forehead before he too dozed back to sleep still holding Jughead’s hand. A year later after Archie was accused of murder and sent to prison thanks to Hiram Lodge and then escaped Archie was now living In Canada. Ever since Archie ran away Veronica and Hermione have not seen Hiram. Little did they know he had found out where Archie lived now and moved to Canada. Meanwhile as Archie walked the trails with Vegas he started hearing noises and getting the sense he was being watched. As soon as he turned around someone knocked him out and stabbed Vegas to death killing him. When Archie woke up he was naked and sitting on the floor hands tied to a closet door handle. He saw Hiram staring at him with a drink In his hand.

Archie: You! What do you want from me?! Why won’t you leave me alone?!

Hiram: Because Archie Andrews, you should be mine not my daughters.

Archie: W-what?!(Gasped confusingly) 

Hiram: I don’t hate you anymore. I realized It was desire the whole time. I desire you Archie Andrews. And now, you will forever be mine.

Archie: No! No!(Yelled desperately as he struggled against his bonds)

Hiram started taking off his clothes

Hiram: I’m going to make you feel so good Red.

Archie: No! Please stop doing this! Don’t touch me!(Cried)

Hiram was now out of all of his clothes and walked over to Archie causing him to whimper. Hiram wrapped Archie’s legs around his hips. Archie sobbed hard as he felt the man's erection pressed against his hole. Archie gasped as the slick head of the man's cock breached him. His muscles clamped tight.

Archie: Don't do this! Please don't do this!(Sobbed)

The first slid made Archie cry out. The friction burned as the man pulled out only to push back In a moment later. Soon Hiram untied Archie’s hands and pulled him onto his lap. The thrusts grew Intense. The man held his hips tight. Heat filled Archie. It was searing hot and seemed to fill his stomach with a bubbling sensation. The man continued to thrust through this. 

Archie: Stop It, please stop(Cried)

Archie’s hips bucked as Hiram’s warm mouth wrapped around his length and began gently sucking.

Archie: Oh gods!(Whined)

After two hours of sucking Hiram took his mouth off Archie’s dick.

Hiram: Such a needy cock. You're a very beautiful young man Archie. I'm greatly enjoying our time together.

Archie: Please!(Whimpered) 

Hiram: Your body belongs to me

Archie whined louder and shook his head no. Hiram pressed a kiss to Archie’s chest and licked at his tender nipples. 

Hiram: Who do you belong to Archie?

Hiram cummed

Archie: Please...oh God!(Whined)

Hiram: Try again, who do you belong to My Little Red?

Archie: Hiram please stop! 

Hiram: Tell me what you want me to do. Who can touch you?

Archie trembled and shook his head no as he sobbed. 

Hiram: We're not done until I say.

Archie: My dad’s going to kill you(Whimpered) 

Hiram: He'll never know

Archie looked like he was ready to pass out.

Hiram: Stay awake Red

Archie: Leave me alone!

Hiram: No, I am having too much fun

Archie: No...no more, please. Just let me go, please.(Whimpered) 

Hiram: You look so lovely stretched out.

Archie whined In fear

Archie: No more! No more! Please! Just kill me like you were going to! I'd rather die!(Cried)

Hiram: I will never allow that. Besides, you were the one that desperately wanted me to like you and tried hard to make me like you. You should be happy kid. You got your wish.

Archie: Not like this! Please Hiram, not like this!(Cried)

Archie couldn’t take It any longer. Soon he cummed and passed out. The next morning he woke up on the floor and didn’t see Hiram anywhere. Archie was weak and exasted. But he had to get out while he still could. He quickly got his clothes on and looked for something to unlock the door. Archie broke a lamp then put a small piece of glass Into the lock hole. As soon as the door unlocked Archie booked It out of there. Archie was so weak and exasted he was surprised he made It to Riverdale. But soon Archie busted Inside his house and slid down the wall sobbing hard.

Fred: Archie!

He quickly ran over to him

Fred: Son! What’s wrong?! What’s wrong?!(Said worriedly) 

But Archie did nothing but sob

Fred: I’m getting you upstairs. Come on.

He got Archie up and helped him upstairs. He pulled Archie on his bed as he too sat down.

Fred: What happened son?! Please talk to me!(Said worriedly as he squeezed Archie’s right shoulder)

Archie: Hiram he…. He…. He…..

Fred: He found you?

Archie nodded yes

Fred: Son, what did he do to you?

Archie: He… He…. He r-raped me!

Fred quickly pulled him tight Into his arms.

Fred: Oh son(Ran his fingers through Archie’s hair)

Fred was crushed seeing his baby boy like this. He didn’t know Hiram would ever go this far. But either way Hiram was going to pay. Fred finally noticed Vegas was not with Archie. But he knew If Vegas wasn’t here he was dead.

Fred: I’m going to call Reggie to come over. Okay?

He kissed Archie’s forehead then went back downstairs. As soon as he got done with Reggie he saw he had a missed call from Archie’s cell phone number. He knew It was Hiram. He knew Hiram had Archie’s cell phone. He dialed the number back and recognized the voice that answered.

Hiram: So Fred, where Is Archie now?

Fred: He Is home now Hiram. And If you ever touch my son again I’ll kill you. Make no mistake about that. And I will be fine with whatever the consequences are. 

He hung up. Soon there was a knock on the door. Not knowing If It was Hiram or Reggie Fred grabbed his gun. As soon as he opened the door he breathed In relief and put down the gun.

Fred: He’s upstairs In his room Reggie. Please be gentle with him. He’s been through a lot.

Reggie: I know he has Mr. Andrews

Fred: No, not just court and jail. Hiram found him In Canada. Hiram kidnapped and raped my boy.

Reggie let out a strangled gasp. He slowly made his way upstairs. When he entered Archie’s room Archie had his knees pulled up to his chest and was sobbing.

Reggie: Archie(Whispered sadly)

As soon as Archie looked up he staggered Into Reggie’s arms.

Reggie: It’s okay sweetie, It’s okay.

Archie: Please stay! Please don’t leave me!(Sobbed Into Reggie’s right shoulder)

Reggie: Sweetheart look at me(Grabbed Archie’s cheeks forcing him to look Reggie In the eyes)

He gently kissed Archie’s lips

Reggie: I’m staying right here tonight. Come on.

He led Archie back to the bed. Soon Fred walked In with two plates of grilled cheese.

Fred: I know you don’t feel like eating Arch. But I know Hiram barley fed you. You need to eat.

Reggie: I’ll make sure he eats

Fred: Thank you Reggie

Fred grabbed Archie’s cheeks and left a long kiss on his forehead.

Fred: I am so relived you’re home son.

Archie: Me too daddy

Fred went downstairs and called Pops

Pop: Pop Tate

Fred: Hey Pop, It’s Fred Andrews. I know FP Is working, but I need to talk to him.

Pop: Okay, hang on

Soon FP was on

Fred: FP-

FP: Fred, what’s wrong?

Fred: Archie Is back home

FP: Then why are you crying?

Fred: Because Hiram chased him back home. Hiram found him In Canada. He kidnapped and raped Archie.

FP: That bastard(Seethed) 

FP: I’ll tell Jughead and Betty he’s home

Fred: I know Jughead, you, and Betty has missed Archie. Especially you and Jughead. But he Is In no shape for lots of visitors. Reggie Is enough for today. I’m sure you three understand. 

FP: Of course Fred. Of course. Anything you two need.

Fred: Thank you

He hung up. After Reggie encouraged Archie to eat at least half of his sandwich Reggie gave Archie a nice long back massage helping him sleep. But later as Reggie was downstairs eating the supper Fred made for him Archie began to whimper and thrash In his sleep. Fred rushed Into the room and over to Archie.

Archie: No… please(Whimpered)

Archie’s eyes snapped open. But he fought to get away from his dad huddling against the wall In fear.

Archie: No don’t! Please!(Cried)

Fred: Shh, It’s me baby It’s daddy. You’re safe. You were just dreaming.(Rubbed Archie’s right cheek as he held him close)

Archie: He had me again(Sobbed)

Fred: No baby, I’m right here. I’m never going to let him hurt you again. Go back to sleep son. I’ll be right here the whole time.

Archie: I can’t

Fred: Just try, come here.

He pulled Archie onto his lap. He began to rock him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Soon Archie was sound asleep. In the morning It was Archie’s birthday. Fred went to work and Archie was thrown straight Into the SAT’s without having any chances to study for It. He couldn’t take this right now and ran out of the classroom causing Reggie to stand up.

Reggie: Archie! 

The teacher: You follow him out that door and you receive an automatic zero Mr. Mantle. 

Meanwhile Archie punched the mirror In the bathroom angrily and slid to the floor sobbing. All Archie could see Is flashes of Hiram raping him. After throwing up In the toilet Archie grabbed his stuff he ran out of the school and went straight home. As soon as the SAT’s were done Reggie looked for his boyfriend everywhere. But he could not find him. He called Fred right away.

Reggie: Mr. Andrews, Archie ran out of the SAT’s and now I can’t find him. I think he went home.

Fred: Okay, I’ll check on him

He hung up. But as soon as Fred got home he saw his house ablaze and firefighters everywhere. Before he could run Inside two firefighters seized his arms.

Fred: No! Archie! Archie!

A firefighter dragged an unconscious Archie out of the house. Fred broke free as the firefighter put him on a gurney and put him In the ambulance. Once at the hospital Archie was put In a bed Immediately. As soon as Archie started coughing, gasping for air, and started having a seizure the doctors put a breathing mask on him. The doctors rubbed some cream on his second degree burns then wrapped them up. Fred walked In to see Archie throwing up In the trash can next to his bed. As soon as Archie was done one of the doctors spoke.

The doctor: Confusion Is common In smoke Inhalation. I’m just going to test him by asking him some questions.

The doctor: Archie, what month Is It?

Archie’s lips moved but nothing came out.

Fred: What’s wrong with him? Why can’t he speak?

The doctor: Loss of voice for a while Is also common with smoke Inhalation. Let me try again.

The doctor: Archie, tell me what month It Is out loud.

Archie: It’s March(His voice hoarse) 

The doctor: Good

He took out a flashlight 

The doctor: I need you to follow this light with your eyes.

But as soon as Archie saw the light all he saw was the blazing fire. He started to whimper and tried to get away.

Fred: Stop! Just stop!(Pushed the doctor away)

He quickly sat on the bed pulling Archie Into his arms, running his fingers through Archie’s hair, and kissing his forehead. 

The doctor: We already did X-ray and blood tests. There Is no damage or Infections. But he does have Bronchitis. So don’t be alarmed If he coughs up blood. You can take him-

The doctor: Where ever you can take him until your home Is rebuilt. Take the oxygen thing with you. You never know when he’ll need It. Call us If nothing changes. We might have to put him on an Inhaler. I will also send him home with medicine and I recommend him getting lots of rest and doing breathing exercises. 

Fred took Archie out of the hospital Immediately. As soon as they got In front of FP’s house Fred called FP.

Fred: FP, did you hear what happened?

FP: No, why? What happened Fred?

Fred: Someone set my house on fire. I came home from work to see It ablaze and to see a firefighter dragging Archie out. They took Archie to the hospital. Other than second degree burns and him needing a oxygen mask he Is unharmed. But our house and everything we own Is gone. Until my crew and I can rebuild my house and I can make enough money to replace what we need we need a place to live. I know you have Jughead, Chic, and Betty but-

FP: Of course, of course you two can live with us until you two get back what you need. Wait there, let me call Chic and give him the heads up about what’s going on before he lets you In.

After FP called everyone he needed Chic let Archie and Fred In.

Chic: Dad already called Jughead at school. We agreed that you and Archie would take Jughead’s room and Jughead would share my room.

That made Archie feel so guilty

Archie: I can’t just take Jughead’s room. 

Fred: Archie, you know Jughead doesn’t care. Everything’s going to be okay. But please, tell me who set our house on fire.

Archie: It was Malachai. It was revenge for sending his friends to jail that day of the drag race.

Fred: Okay, I want you to go to sleep right away. Okay son? Do you need help down the basement stairs? 

Archie: No, I’ll be okay

Archie went straight to Jughead’s room, took the medicine, and crawled Into his bed. Fred called Vic right away.

Fred: Yeah Vic It’s me. I’m so sorry but Archie needs me. We just got back from the hospital. Someone set our house on fire. If you need anything call FP’s new house.

He hung up. Soon Archie shot up from a nightmare and started gasping unable to breathe.

Archie: Dad?(Gasped)

Fred: Arch! Arch!(Quickly ran down the stairs)

Archie ran Into his arms gasping. Fred slowly laid Archie on his back on the floor.

Fred: Hang on baby!

He quickly ran upstairs then ran back down with the oxygen thing. He put It on Archie.

Fred: I got you baby. I got you.(Picked him up Into his arms)

He gently laid him back In Jughead’s bed.

Fred: I’m going to have you do a breathing exercise. But keep the mask on.

Fred had Archie slightly bend his knees while Archie placed one hand on his upper chest and the other hand below his rib cage.

Fred: Breathe son, breathe with me.

It took two hours but Archie’s breathing returned to normal. But Archie was trembling hard. Fred took the mask plus Archie’s shirt off.

Fred: Turn over Arch

Archie whimpered as he slowly turned onto his side. Fred gave him a nice long back massage causing Archie to doze off within minutes.

Fred: I love you baby. I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re back In Riverdale where you belong. You and I will get through this together. Everything with Hiram, everything with the fire. Everything. I will always be here for you. I will always help you.

He kissed his shoulder. Two hours later after school ended Jughead got back home.

Jughead: Mr. Andrews, how Is he?

Fred: Not good. I know Hiram Lodge didn’t kill him. But at the same time he did. Hiram destroyed the Archie we knew before he moved to Canada. Reggie Is watching over him. 

Jughead’s phone dinged. It was a text message from Sweet Pea and It sounded urgent.

Jughead: I’ll see you guys later. I have to take care of this. Let Archie know that although you can’t see we have Serpents watching you two and our house all the time. We even have Serpents watching Veronica, her mom, and their new mansion. 

Jughead left. As soon as he entered the bunker he heard Sweet Pea and Fangs sobbing and freaking out.

Jughead: Guys? What happened?

He saw a bloody dead Malachai on the floor

Jughead: What happened?!

Sweet Pea: We found Malachai like you told us to and held him here. He tried to escape! It was an accident Jones!

Fangs: You got to believe us! What do we do Jones? What do we do?!

Sweet Pea: What do we do?! Look at him!

Jughead: Shut up! Let me think!

After a long pause Jughead spoke

Jughead: We’re going to throw a party. Today Is Archie’s birthday and we’re going to throw him a party at the trailer park.

Sweet Pea and Fangs shakenly nodded yes. It took a lot of convincing of both Archie and Fred. But soon Archie and Fred arrived with Chic at the party and walked over to Jughead.

Jughead: Thank you for coming. I promise Arch, The Serpents are going to help you through all of this. 

He walked away and over to Sweet Pea and Fangs.

Sweet Pea: I’m freaking out dude

Jughead: Just keep It together guys. He was a Ghoulie, no one Is going to be mad I promise. Tomorrow I’ll talk to my dad and we’ll tell everyone together. Relax, okay? Grab a drink.

Jughead stepped onto a car

Jughead: Serpents! Today we celebrate Archie Andrews. But remember, “No Serpent Is left behind”. Hiram Lodge, The Man In Black has hurt one of our own! He has hurt Archie way too many times! But we will continue to protect our Red Serpent! If Hiram Lodge returns we will as face him together and make him pay for everything he has done! In unity there Is strength!(Announced) 

All The Serpents: In unity there Is strength! 

But soon a cop car pulled In lights flashing siren going off.

Fangs: God, they know about Malachai(Whispered to Sweet Pea)

The cop walked out and over to The Serpents. But when the guy lifted his head up they saw It was FP Jones.

Jughead: Dad?!(Said shockingly) 

FP: It’s Sheriff Jones now boy(Smirked)

He winked at him

FP: Listen up, you’re looking at the new law In Riverdale. 

All The Serpents cheered but Jughead continued to look at his dad dumbfounded. 

Jughead: Dad, what’s going on?

FP: As a thank you for The Serpents protecting the mayor and her daughter from Hiram Hermione Lodge made me Sheriff of Riverdale. Plus, and Hermione agrees, I’m better fit to protect them then Minetta. Minetta Is too close to Hiram. But me, I’ll arrest Hiram ten times over. The whole thing about the decision makes sense. Minetta was fired and thrown In jail. 

He walked over to Archie and Fred

FP: Happy birthday Red. We will keep Hiram Lodge away from you. Everything Is going to be okay.

He saw the look on Chic’s face. He looked scared.

FP: Chic, what’s wrong?

Chic: I’m a Serpent aren’t I? I don’t want to be a Serpent.

FP: Chic, come here son(Pulled Chic aside) 

They sat down In some lawn chairs 

FP: Jughead and I are Serpents. So Is your mom and Betty. You’re a Serpent by blood whether you want It or not. But we would never make you participate In anything. You don’t have to get the tattoo or the jacket. Live your life the way you want to. You know your mom and Betty love you just the way you are. Jughead and I love you no matter what.

He kissed Chic’s right cheek

FP: Have fun, and don’t worry about the whole Serpent thing.

As he walked away a young male Serpent walked over to Chic. The boy had white skin, dark blue eyes, light blond hair, and dark black streaks In his hair. Chic thought he was memorizing and the Serpent thought the same about Chic.

The Serpent: You must be FP’s other son. I’m Credence Hoggins son of Hog Eye. 

Meanwhile Jughead had Fangs and Sweet Pea tell FP everything.

FP: Calm down you two. Malachai was a messed up guy. He tried to burn Archie alive. The Serpents will be happy not upset. But this news doesn’t go outside The Serpents. Where did you leave his body?

Sweet Pea: Under the bed In the bunker

FP: I’ll take care of It. The rest of you enjoy the party.

He left. Soon Chic and Credence were making out where FP left Chic. Meanwhile Fred rejoined Archie.

Fred: I talked to Weatherbee while you were sleeping earlier. He said you can take the SAT’s In a private room this Friday. I know the SAT’s and studying Is the last thing on your mind. But I can’t have you quitting school and hiding from your friends. Reggie passed the SAT’s and agreed to help you study this week. Please son, I want you to graduate with your friends. And I know you do too.

Archie nodded yes as a tear went down his right cheek. Fred pulled him Into a tight hug. Despite the stress and fear Archie was under he passed the SAT’s thanks to Reggie. But when Archie got home he saw a letter In the mail box that chilled him to the bone. The letter said “ I never wanted to harm you Red Paladin nor will I ever. I will always show you pleasure. I will run my hands on your body once again Hiram Lodge.” Soon Archie dropped to the ground and started having seizures. Luckily Jughead and Reggie were watching from the stairs and quickly ran to him.

Jughead: Arch! Reggie, go get his breathing mask!

Reggie rushed Inside then rushed back with the mask putting It on Archie. But soon Ghoulie men seized Jughead and Reggie’s arms pulling him away from Archie. They fought and screamed as Archie was put In a black van but It was no use. By the time any Serpent ran over the van was gone. Soon Archie woke up on the floor of Hiram’s Canada mansion naked with his hands cuffed behind his back. He saw Hiram standing there causing a tear to go down his right cheek.

Archie: What do you want?!

Hiram: Right now, I just want to talk. I heard you passed the SAT’s. Congrats. But I also hear that your house burnt down and you were sent to the hospital because of Malachai. I hired The Ghoulies to bring you here. But I had nothing to do with Malachai. That was all him.

Archie: If my family or friends come here-

Hiram: I’ll kill them. You belong to me Red. If they try to take you away from me I’ll have no choice.

Archie’s chest tighten In fear

Archie: Please just let me go! I don’t belong to you! I belong to Reggie Mantle!

Hiram: He’ll have to find someone else. You’re mine and mine only.

Archie: You’re sick!

Hiram: Maybe I just need a cure, you.

He took off all of his clothes

Archie: Don't do this! Please don't do this! I want to go home!

Hiram: You are home. You were made for me Archie. You can’t deny It.

Hiram put Archie on his lap and pushed his cock Into Archie’s hole bouncing him hard and fast while pumping Archie’s dick. Archie whimpered at the Intrusion, wanting to pull away but there was nowhere to go.

Hiram: You want this Archie. You're so sweet. You want me to fill you. You’re so beautiful.(Breathed Into Archie’s ear)

Archie: No!(Cried)

Hiram: Relax my love. You're safe with me.

Archie was trembling. He didn’t want any of this.

Archie: St…stop(Whined)

Hiram: So tight(Moaned)

Archie: No…stop(Tears In his eyes)

He tried to push himself off of Hiram but It was no use.

Hiram: Shh, I’ve got you

Hiram’s pace picked up, going deeper and harder. 

Archie: God… please stop(Cried)

Hiram: Bounce with me Archie. Rotate your hips. You belong to me. You hear me? You’re mine. You’ve always been mine. Right from the day you walked Into the Pembroke.

Archie whimpered as he closed his eyes tight, hating the words that were coming out of Hiram’s mouth. Archie’s back arched and eyes squeezed shut as he cummed on Hiram’s dick.

Hiram: There we go baby

Archie cried out as Hiram pulled out of him then picked him up bridal style. He carried Archie to Hiram’s room and gently laid him In the bed.

Hiram: Time to get some sleep now

Tears went down Archie’s cheeks

Archie: Why are you doing this to me?

Hiram: I told you, you belong to me.

He gently kissed Archie’s lips.

Hiram: Rest. In the morning we’ll have breakfast together.(Whispered) 

Hiram walked out shutting the door. Archie broke down In tears sobbing Into the pillows. But soon darkness consumed him and he finally fainted. Meanwhile Jughead and Reggie who The Ghoulies knocked out slowly started to wake up.

Jughead: Archie?!(Quickly sat up on the couch)

FP: Sh…sh…It’s alright Jughead. You’re safe. Take a deep breath and calm down. I’m sorry, but The Ghoulies took Archie.

Jughead: We need to save him! We have to get him back!

FP: We will son. We will.

He wiped at Jughead’s tears and gently hushed him with soothing words until finally the boy calmed down. FP ran a hand through Jughead’s black hair and encouraged him to rest a little longer. In the morning Archie woke up to breakfast on the stand.

Hiram: The food Is meant for you

He took a drink of wine

Hiram: Eat and drink to your heart’s content.

Archie waited another moment or two before hesitantly beginning to eat. He washed It down with the wine, not caring It was alcohol. As soon as Archie was done Hiram touched Archie’s right shoulder causing him to jump.

Hiram: Don’t, ever hid from me. I love your laughter and your smile Archie. I want to see that again.

Archie sobbed

Archie: You were the one who stole It away!

Hiram took off his PJ’s and underwear causing Archie to whimper.

Archie: Please…please…no more.

He forced Archie onto his lap. Archie trembled with fright as he felt Hiram’s length press against his slick opening. 

Hiram: Relax(Cooed) 

He offered Archie his cup of wine to help steady his nerves. Archie took a shaky breath and forced himself to drink the wine. He whined softly as Hiram’s meat pierced his opening. Hiram’s eyes nearly rolled Into the back of his head when the boy finally sank all the way down until his rear rest against Hiram’s balls. He ran his hands up and down Archie’s spine soothingly as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s neck. 

Hiram: You feel so good, you know that?(Moaned)

He picked up the pace bouncing Archie hard and fast.

Archie: Please…please…oh god(Whimpered) 

Meanwhile Fangs and Sweet Pea had a male Gargoyle seized and held up against a tree while FP beat him and Jughead asked questions.

Jughead: The Gargoyle’s are still working with Hiram aren’t they? Where Is Hiram Lodge and where did he take Archie?!

The Gargoyle laughed and smirked with his bloody mouth.

The Gargoyle: Hiram lives In Canada now and that’s where he’s keeping Andrews. But his mansion Is In a woods. And he has Gargoyles guarding both the mansion and the woods. And every door In of that mansion has a hand scanner. It only let’s In Lodge’s. Your pal Is getting more suffering then death could ever cause. That’s what he gets for what he did that day of the drag race.

FP: Good thing we have a Lodge on our side. One that cares more about Red then her father. Especially now that she knows what he was been doing to Red this whole time.

When The Serpents, Veronica, and Fred got to the woods The Gargoyles were outnumbered and were all killed. Without being seen Cheryl shot arrows Into the two male Gargoyle’s guarding the mansion killing them Immediately. Meanwhile Archie whined as his hips bucked forward and Insides tightening around Hiram’s length. 

Archie: Please stop!(Cried)

Hiram cummed so hard he thought he might faint causing Archie to whimper. Hiram kissed his lips gently.

Hiram: Calm down Red. Your heart Is beating so fast and hard. 

Archie: Please, please just let me go!(Sobbed hard)

Soon the door opened thanks to Veronica. She ran In with Fred, Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

Veronica: Daddy stop!(Cried)

Hiram: Can’t you see I’m busy?(Snapped as his hands possessively clutched Archie’s hips)

Archie was sobbing and shaking

Fred: Keep your hands off my boy!

Hiram pulled Archie off of him laying him on the floor gently. Hiram stood up and got his PJ’s and underwear back on.

Hiram: You made such a beautiful boy Fred. Thank you.

Fred: I promised I would kill you If you ever touched my son again! And I meant It! No one Is going to miss you. Including your daughter and wife. And If your friends come after Archie and I they won’t get far with The Serpents on our side!

Before Hiram could do anything Sweet Pea and Fangs seized his arms. With a quick and swift move Fred slit Hiram’s throat causing him to fall dead to the floor. Fred quickly kneeled next to Archie. 

Fred: Archie? Archie look at me baby. Hey baby, It's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here.(Said soothingly) 

He wrapped him up In a blanket and gently picked him up Into his arms. By the time everyone got back to Riverdale Archie passed out. Once home Fred gently laid Archie In Jughead’s bed. Archie’s mind was broken. Fred tried to wrap his mind around his son’s condition and how to go about helping the boy once he awoke. Soon Archie cried out and was sitting up In bed.

Fred: Archie! Archie, It’s alright, son. It’s alright. 

He cupped his son’s face In his hands and tried to sooth him. 

Fred: You’re home. Son, you’re home. You’re safe.

Archie: Dad? Dad!(Cried tears streaking down his cheeks)

Fred: I’m here son. I’m here Archie. You’re safe.

For a long time those brown eyes stared at Fred blankly. Then a long blink and another before his eyes finally cleared and he looked up at his dad In confusion. 

Archie: Dad?(Murmured sleepily) 

He blinked again as If slowly waking up.

Fred: Yes, I’m here(Breathed) 

Relief filled him as he ran his fingers through Archie’s hair. 

Fred: You’re home now. You’re home son.(Said soothingly) 

He started gently rubbing Archie’s right cheek. Archie stared up at him for a long time as If just realizing Fred was actually sitting on the bed. Archie gave a little sob before throwing himself against his dad’s chest, his arms wrapping tightly around Fred sobbing uncontrollably Into his dad’s chest. 

Archie: What took you so long?(Cried)

Fred held him tightly, wanting to tell his son how much he tried, what lengths he had gone to but he couldn’t. They felt like nothing, as If he hadn’t done a thing. He didn’t tell Archie how helpless he felt. They were things the boy was In no condition to hear. He held his son and let him cry until he was all cried out. When Archie was done crying Fred held him and rocked him, promising everything would be okay and swearing to never let another bad thing happened to him ever again. It was a promise no parent could keep but one he would attempt no matter what. Archie slowly cried himself to sleep. Meanwhile Reggie was on the porch thinking about not only how much he missed the Archie he started dating before Hiram chased him away. But how much he missed Archie’s beautiful singing voice and guitar skills.

Reggie: Where did he go? Where can he be? When will he come again? Calling to me? Calling to me... Calling to me... Somewhere there's a boy who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water. Somewhere there's a boy who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea. Somewhere there's a boy who's like a swell of endless music. Somewhere he Is singing and his song Is meant for me. And his voice It's sweet as angels sighing. And his voice It's warm as summer sky. And that sound It haunts my dreams and spins me around until It seems I'm flying. His voice! I can sense his laughter In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline. I can see his smiling In the moonlight as It settles on the sand. I can feel him waiting just beyond the pale horizon. Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand! And his voice It's there as dusk Is falling. And his voice It's there as dawn steals by. Pure and bright, It's always near all day, all night. And still I hear It calling. His voice. Strange as a dream. Real as the sea. If you can hear me now. Come set me free. Come set me free!(Sang)

When Archie woke up at 6PM Reggie was watching over him.

Reggie: Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?

Archie: Reg, there’s something I need to ask of you. It’s the only way my body, heart, and mind will believe I’m truly yours and not Hiram’s.

Reggie: What Is It baby?(Rubbed Archie’s right cheek)

Archie: We need to go to the bunker. I need you to fuck me, tonight.

Reggie: Red, you were just raped again. I-

Archie started crying

Archie: Please baby, please!

Reggie sighed sadly

Reggie: Alright, but we take things slow. I’m going to ease you Into It.

Archie told everyone that he and Reggie were going on a date because It would make him feel better. As soon as they got to the bunker they were naked and on the bed.

Reggie: If It becomes too much please tell me and I’ll stop.

Archie nodded yes and took a deep breath. Reggie kissed Archie’s forehead. 

Reggie: I got you Archie, always. Everything’s going to be okay.

He slipped his tongue Into Archie’s hole licking everywhere In and out causing him to moan and arch his back.

Archie: Oh god, Please…please

Pleasure raced up his spine and seemed to fill every Inch of him. His body trembled, knees shaking uncontrollably. His hands bunched In the sheets as he felt an orgasm, a real mind blowing orgasm that curled his toes and made his knees bend, his back and neck arch high off the bed. A cry escaped his throat. His seed spilled over his belly, his manhood hard and curled toward his stomach. He came a second time, then a third. Archie was trembling with need. As Reggie pulled his tongue out Archie tried to crawl on his lap. Reggie stopped him.

Reggie: Just remember you’re In charge. You can stop whenever you want.

Archie nodded yes. Reggie allowed him to climb on his lap. He whined softly as Reggie’s meat pierced his opening. Slowly, slowly he sank down, letting It fill him nearly half way before going back up then slowly down once more. Reggie moaned and let Archie do all the work.

Reggie: Go as slow as you need to

Archie: Do you want me to bounce?

Reggie: Do what you feel comfortable with baby.

Archie slowly began to move, rocking slowly at first before picking up his pace. He alternated between rocking and bouncing slightly. 

Archie: I missed you Reggie(Breathed)

He cried with each thrust, the pleasure too much to handle.

Archie: Please Reggie, you do the bouncing. Please...harder(Cried)

Reggie: Are you sure?

Archie: Please, oh god. Fuck me Reggie!

He cried out. His muscles rippled around Reggie’s pounding length and his seed spilled endlessly onto Reggie’s legs. Reggie kissed Archie’s neck causing Archie to whimper. Archie was going to orgasm again. He wrapped his legs around Reggie’s hips. The second orgasm hit almost as hard as the first and Archie screamed with It as Reggie kept thrusting. Reggie’s seeds shot Into Archie, filling him with warmth and making his stomach bubble again. Reggie kept thrusting until both their orgasms finally ended and continued to hold Archie to him after. When he pulled back It was only enough for them to be able to look at one another.

Reggie: That was extraordinary(Said breathlessly as he ran his fingers through Archie’s hair)

Archie: Yes, thank you baby. I really needed that.

Reggie: You’re welcome sweetheart

Archie was tired now and the way Reggie was stroking his hair was making him even sleepier. It was soothing and Reggie was warm. He snuggled Into that warmth. Reggie pulled him closer and rested his chin on his head.

Archie: Stay with me baby. Don’t ever leave me.(Breathed In Reggie’s scent)

Reggie: Never darling, you’re mine forever and always.

He gently kissed Archie’s lips. With help especially from Reggie and Fred It didn’t take long for Archie Andrews to become the Archie Andrews everyone knew before everything happened with Hiram Lodge. It took after Archie graduated from college for the Andrews house to be restored.


End file.
